


I've Never Done This

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Din's virginity is finally taken
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	I've Never Done This

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, swearing, loss of virginity, 18+
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - I know you’ve written something about Din taking the reader’s virginity but what about the other way around 👀❤
> 
> requests are open

You and Din storm up the ramp of the _Razor Crest_ he’s grumbling about how the intel you were both given was bad, but you have a rush of adrenaline going through your veins, something that always gets you hot and bothered.

“So Din,” you say running your hands over his sides where he doesn’t have any armor. “What do you say, you blindfold me and we fuck like a couple of animals in celebration tonight?”

You and Din Have worked together for years and been ‘dating’ for almost a year long. Though physically it only consists of sleeping next to each other and hand-holding, you don’t mind, well your sexually frustrated, but other than that you don’t mind. You know everything about his past and he knows yours, mentally and emotionally you two are tighter than anyone, it’s the physical part you need to work on.

After your remark, Din freezes and tenses, looking away from you before hesitantly stepping away, eyes glued to the ground.

“What’s wrong?” You ask, worried about his mood change.

“I can’t,” he says dejectedly, still not looking at you.

“Why don’t you have the equipment?” You jokingly ask, having a bad habit of making wisecracks in serious and uncomfortable situations. Although you know he has what he needs because you wake up to it pressed against you.

“No, it’s just…I’ve never…” he stops what he’s saying and sighs, his shoulders slumping. Suddenly light dawns on marble head and you know what he means.

“You’re a virgin,” you state seeing him nod while he fiddles with random objects. “That’s not a big deal. How about I get us a room somewhere and we make it special, but only when you’re ready to do this.”

“I am ready, and I don’t want a room.” He says turning towards you. “I just…don’t know what to do. But this ship, it's comfortable, I’d like to do it here.”

“That’s fine, just let me go get some candles or something to make it nicer for you.”

“No, this is how I’d want it, so long as it’s you here. I just…”

“Relax and tell me when you want to do this, no pressure, no judgment, I love you no matter what, even if you want to wait another year.”

“Now,” he practically yells, then he coughs and repeats himself calmly, “now, I’d like to do it now.”

“Do you want to be in charge or do you want me in charge?” You ask looking at Din who begins to shift uncomfortably.

“I…um…w-well I-I…I-I w-would…” he stutters as he tries to decide what he wants.

“How about I start and if you want to take over, you can.”

“T-that’d be good.” He agrees nervously, “um, what…what should I do now.”

Smiling, you slowly approach him and place your hand on his chest.

“First, I’m gonna remove your armor, then your clothes…although you remove your shirt so I don’t see your face. Then, I’ll let you strip me down, ok.”

“What…what if I’m no good?” He asks quietly turning his helmet away from you.

“It’s possible, but sometimes it just takes time and practice to learn what someone likes. So, even though I doubt you won’t be good, if you aren’t that just means we’ll have to practice, again and again, and again. Sound good?” You ask as he nods his head vigorously.

Carefully, you begin removing the armor from his body, making sure to run your finger over his body after removing each piece, feeling him shiver at every touch. Once his armor is piled on the floor, you pull his cape off, letting it fall to his feet before moving onto his gloves. After pulling one glove off you, take time to kiss every finger, gently sucking on them and swirling your tongue around them before moving to the other, hearing Din moan at the sensation of your warm mouth on his skin. Releasing his fingers, you turn away so he can remove his shirt and helmet.

“Stay like that for a minute,” he says in a deep rich voice as you hear him approach you. “Close your eyes.”

You immediately shut your eyes and feel him move your hair away from your shoulder. When you feel surprisingly soft and warm lips make contact, you shudder at the feeling, biting your lip as you tilt your head, Din moves his mouth to your neck, kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking on it, causing you to moan. As he pulls away, he rests his head on your shoulder.

“Please say I can trust you to keep your eyes closed just a little more.” He pleads, while his head rolls on your shoulder.

“Of course,” you respond, knowing what he’s going to do.

Carefully, he moves in front of you, cupping your face before gently touching your lips with his. As you kissed, he fumbled a little, the kiss wasn’t too sloppy, but you could feel his inexperience, and yet it made you so hot and needy. As you kissed back, you became a little more aggressive, pressing harder against his mouth and using your tongue to guide him on how to kiss. Din is a fast learner as he quickly picked up what you wanted him to do, gaining more confidence as a moan is ripped out of your throat. Pulling back with a gasp, you cup his face as your foreheads rest together.

“I need to put my helmet back on,” Din groans, not wanting to move. Your only reply is to nod your head and pull him in for one more kiss before letting him go.

It feels like hours as you listen to his footsteps move away before he calls back for you to turn around. Taking a deep breath in, you spin and open your eyes.

“I uh, took off my shoes and socks…so you didn’t have to,” he says becoming nervous again.

“That was very considerate,” you reply removing yours as well as you walk closer.

Kissing his chest, you unbutton his pants and push them off his legs, letting him kick them away before you slowly trace your fingers over his waistband. Looking up at him, he nods and you begin slipping his boxers off. Your eyes widen almost comically as you look at the appendage between his legs, stepping back as your mouth falls open.

“Holy fuck! Are you part elephant?” You ask, knowing that you should take this moment seriously, but unable to stop the smart-ass comment from coming out. “I don’t think that will fit in my mouth or my pussy.”

“I-is there something wrong with it?” He asks looking down at his fully erect penis as it pokes out between his legs.

“Oh, sweetheart, no, it’s glorious, fantastic, I’m pretty sure it is considered one of the 100 marvels of the universe, I mean…wow,” you sigh the last part, unable to take your eyes off of his massive cock, “it is perfection. You are perfection.”

He seems to relax after that and takes a step towards you, grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling it up over your head, his hands shaking. He looks at you, focusing on your breasts as he gently massages them before squeezing them. Finally releasing you he unhooks your bra and tosses it to the side before returning his hands to your nipples, rolling them between your fingers, pinching and pulling them while he gets lost in the sensation of feeling such an intimate place on you. Relishing in the feeling of his warm soft hands on you, you close your eyes and try to calm down, as a flood of warmth pools in your crotch.

Din moves his hands down your sides, hands resting above the button of your pants as he slowly pushes them down your legs with your panties, sinking to the floor with them, until he’s eye level with your mound. As you step out of your clothes, he places them on the floor next to you, not moving away. Bringing his hand up he tickles your inner thigh until his fingers are barely touching your moist lips.

“Can…can I touch you here?” He asks quietly, running his finger over the same spot causing you to shiver.

“Yes, please do.” You moan as he applies more pressure.

“What should I do?”

“This is the clit,” you say moving his hand to it, “rub it, it’s the pleasure center for women, oh god,” you inhale sharply as he takes over rubbing you, causing you to have to steady yourself on his helmet.

“Can I…put my fingers inside of you?”

“YES!” You yell and instantly he moves to fingers into your core, gently moving them in and out. “Make sure your palms facing you and curl your fingers when you pull out.”

You’re gasping in pleasure as Din does exactly what you say, his fingers curling into your g-spot, causing your legs to quake as your knees get weaker.

“Is that good?” He asks looking up at you and watching your reaction.

“Yes, oh gods yes, faster.”

He moves both his hands faster, pumping in and out of you as he rubs your clit faster at the same time. Your orgasm rapidly approaches as Din keeps moving faster his helmet resting on your belly and the coolness of the Beskar adds another sensation causing you to orgasm around his fingers. When he stops, he pulls his fingers out and moves them under his helmet as he licks them clean.

“You taste delicious.” He says huskily as he rises to his feet.

“You’re a good student, now sit or lay down while I give you your first blowjob.” You respond pushing him towards the bed.

He sits down and rubs his hands over his thighs nervously as you settle yourself between his legs, looking at him. Taking his cock in your hand, you lick up his shaft, twirling your tongue around the tip before engulfing him. Moving your head up and down his shaft once, you pull off moving your mouth down to his balls; you suck one in and gently roll it in your mouth before moving to the other. Din is groaning above you, as he flexes his hand and grabs the sheets, balling them up in his fists while he watches you lavish his cock with your tongue. When you let his balls go, you return to licking him, teasing his tip and his frenulum when you get to them, causing him to cry out in pleasure at the feeling. Fondling his balls with your hand as you do so, you decide to take him in your mouth this time.

Engulfing him once again, you begin bobbing your head while one hand pumps what doesn’t fit and the other continues to pleasure his balls. One of Din's hands rests on your head as he grips your hair and you decide to deep throat him, humming around the large cock in your throat, he moans at the feeling as he thrusts upwards in your throat, pushing himself further than you thought you could take him. Pulling back slightly, you continue to bob on him, occasionally deep throating him as you pick up speed.

“I’m not gonna last,” he moans holding your hair, “you have t- ugh.”

Before he could finish his sentence, he finished in your mouth and you drank down every drop he gave you. Pulling back, you smile up at him and push him to lie down on the bed. Straddling his lap, you lay on top of him, folding your hands on his chest and looking up towards his face.

“I…thought…we…were…going,” Din begins to pant but you interrupt.

“Oh, we will, once you recover enough, but I figured you deserved to cum in my mouth since it was your first blow job.”

Din continues to pant as he strokes your hair lovingly. For the next hour, the two of you talk, until you run your hand over his chest and see it trigger his cock. As it rises stiff and mighty, you grin back at him.

“I think you’re ready,” you say, swinging your leg over him to straddle his waist.

Taking the tip of his cock, you line it up with your entrance, then look up at him, when he nods you slowly sink down onto him, moaning at the way he painfully stretches you.

“Oh, maker, that is the best thing I ever felt.” Din moans as you settle on his cock, waiting to adjust. “Please move, I’m begging you.” He practically cries out to you.

You raise your hips before crashing down on him, going slow as you grind onto him when your hips meet. Rising again, you circle your hips as you move downward, and continue doing so while he grips your hips. Moving his hands to your boobs, you make him squeeze them while you rise, fall, circle, and grind. At first, Din just lays there under you, relishing in the feeling of your warm hole wrapped around his cock, but then he begins to thrust into you. His movements are stuttered and jerky at first, but he soon finds a rhythm, meeting your hips every time you come down.

“How do I move you so I’m on top…without pulling out?” He asks as he pants under you.

“Sit up, move one hand behind my neck, and carefully grab me. Put the other on my ass, and pull me close,” you groan, giving him instructions as he does the moves, wrapping your legs around his hips as you shift your position and weight. “Bounce your hips until you think you have the right momentum then flip us over on an upward thrust.”

It takes him a few moments, but he manages to flip you over successfully. Once you land he hovers above you, freezing in his spot as he looks you over, then looks down to where you’re connected. He gives a test thrust, you groan again, and he looks back at you. You swear he’s smiling at you as he thrusts harder. Raising your hips to meet his, the two of you devolve into a pile of sweaty, grunting, and moaning bodies, and the only sound besides that is your skin slapping together. You can feel your orgasm growing and the way Din is tensing tells you he is about to happen to. Taking his hand from beside your head, you lead it to your clit and he immediately begins rubbing it in circles, sending spikes of pleasure through your body.

Your hips connect one last time as your back arches off the bed and Din tenses, yelling in pleasure as he coats your womb in hot cum. He doesn’t stop rubbing your clit until you both come down and he pulls out, resting by your feet as he watches your hole flutter with aftershocks from the orgasm, seeing a pearlescent button of cum forming at your entrance. When he looks up at you, he finally pulls his hand away and climbs in bed beside you, taking you in his arms.

“That was incredible, Din.” You tell him as you try to catch your breath. “You’re damn good, especially with it being your first time.”

“That was the best thing I’ve ever felt.” He whispers back, cuddling you. “Thank you, and thank you for accepting that I can’t take off the helmet.”

“That’s never a problem for me Din. Trust me on that.”

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
